far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiln
Kiln is a 3rd generation Ludwagian immigrant, a young elf boy native to Holland. Appearance Kiln stands 5'4", with his typical attire bumping him closer to 5'5". He has bright, blue eyes, and blonde hair that grows quickly. Green flecks are sometimes described in his hair, his manifestation of the "earthy" colors typically found in Elven hair. He has a sharp nose that could be described as slightly pointy. He is lean, but well muscled. Inventory/Equipment Kiln wears a thin, tight-fitting white garment and thick leather boots. Over this, he wears a slightly padded green tunic and a belt. He has a couple outfits like this, with one bearing marks from being sewed back together time over. He wears a pair of comfortable pigskin bracers, with his child-sized sword sheathed at the right hip. Kiln's sword is nearly a dagger to be a shortsword even for his size, although it doesn't quite help with balancing the sword for more skillful use. A Detarian smith gave Kiln another sword which he uses more frequently now. It is a shiny looking sword, with an angular design engraved into the blade and a small green gem inlaid in the pommel, a blade which the smith insisted be referred to as "Mercy." He keeps a rather large buckler as well, with its own guige that Kiln fashioned himself from one of his father's belts. This buckler serves as more of a small round shield, due to Kiln's small size. Kiln also uses a similarly homemade slingshot, and a small satchel that he fills with slingshot-sized stones until it gets too heavy. After his encounter with the polar bears in the north, Kiln retains possession of the light crossbow he used to hunt. He carries a child-sized coin purse as well. Which is to say that the coin purse is not able to hold a great amount of cash. During a stop in Holland, Kiln was robbed by a woman who claimed she would show him something with little pretense. Besides making him more suspicious of others, Kiln's Detarian sword, "Mercy," was stolen, forcing him to revert to using his grandfather's gladius, which he had refurbished soon after the encounter, and is now able to effectively wield at his current age. Early Life and Experience Kiln was born in Holland, and grew remarkably healthily throughout his childhood, despite being a lazy boy. His grandfather, who had fled Ludwag pursued by manhunters, was a warrior of uncertain circumstance. However, Kiln admired the man. One day, Kiln eloped with his grandfather's sword and began swinging it as a toy in the forest outside Holland, hacking into trees recklessly. His grandfather, upon finding his sword gone, seemed to know exactly where it was. Kiln was quickly discovered, and, when asked what he was doing, sheepishly responded that he was fighting monsters. Rather than be angry, however, the old man took it upon himself to teach the boy what not to do with a sword, and basic information on the weapon itself. After a month of these kinds of off-and-on talks, his grandfather paid for a child-sized sword to be forged, which Kiln prized like no other possession, and was extremely careful with, never taking it outside and favoring to chase after small animals with a slingshot. However, when he was 10 years old, half a year after recieving his sword, a terrible illness swept his family, one which the native humans had long since grown immune to. He was put into a family friend's care for the time, and did not get sick. However, his grandparents both passed away from the disease. Soon after, when it seemed over, Mia, Kiln's mother, grew ill and died. Leaving Home After his mother's death, Kiln's father was devastated. Soon, the two were facing great financial trouble, as an expected second child had died with Mia, and they lacked the money to hire help for their small farm. It came to a point that the two were beginning to go hungry. Robert had to make a decision. Rather than struggle on their farm trying to scrape by, Kiln's father sold the land they owned and opted to join the Holland guard. Originally planning to try and place Kiln in the care of whoever was able to, he was dumbfounded when his son refused. After some not-so-well-thought-out deliberation, Robert came to a decision. He gave his son his grandfather's buckler, cut his hair, and sent him off from home with 20 tables, most of what was left of the family's money, telling him to be brave, and not to turn to crime. The Bear Hunt Part of his quest to touch all of Trepheon to gain knowledge and experience, Kiln found himself in the northern stronghold after an excursion in the Golden Banner. There, he met a girl with red hair, one which he had met previously in the City of the Golden Banner, although under more hostile circumstances. After a long deal of talking over a fire, the girl asked Kiln if he'd like to go on a bear hunt. He soon agreed, and after purchasing gear (In part from a loan from the redhead), they set out to the valley to hunt a bear. Indeed, they soon found a bear cub, which was easily dispatched. However, the true trial came afterward. A mother bear, hearing its cub's cries, emerged into the valley. It found the bear cub, and upon firing at it, both the girl and Kiln missed. As the bear began toward the girl, Kiln fired his crossbow into it, causing it to grow annoyed and turn its attention toward him. It charged him, forcing him to drop his crossbow and step aside before backflipping once from the creature. Kiln circled it, yelling at it and drawing its attention while his comrade fired at it from afar. However, Kiln's luck soon ran out, and the boy found himself engaged in close quarters combat against a mother polar bear. With just a sword and shield. Needless to say, he soon found himself bashed against a tree with one broken rib and some bruised bones. However, just in time, and thanks to his shield blocking a blow, he survived, as his comrade fired into its eye socket once again, penetrating its brain and killing it. The issue was, the bear was soon atop the boy, all 400 lbs. After some hacking with a sword and pushing against it, it rolled onto his arm. The boy was utterly soaked in the creature's blood. However, it was soon rolled off, and his friend brought him back to the lodge in the north. He was treated, and cleaned up by a doctor and his comrade. He had to rest for a while in the warmth of the northern lodge for fifteen days following the incident, before learning the name of the redheaded girl. Upon asking her, Kiln learned that the person's name was Red. He collected a little extra from his share of the spoils, and retired for a good rest. For a time. Slaying the Gu'ortuk During his time in the Western capital, after deciding to go back after his bear encounter, Kiln heard a rumor of a monster hunter offering work in Holland. He walked there on foot, and upon arriving, met with a caravan of people. There, they met with a blond man. He told them of the beast, and sent them to fetch a monster hunter. A demon, which guided them on their expedition. Camping for one night at the entrance of a cave found by the river in the Western forest, they were briefed and ate, preparing. With the group was the girl with apple-colored hair called Red or Rose, who he had met and fought alongside before. When they entered the cave, the party found the half eaten corpse of a pig. They descended deeper into the cavern. They came upon a wide open space, with a Gu'ortuk rasping its claws against a wall. A mancer of the party sent a shock at it at the same time an archer struck from the shadows. But, to no avail, as both attacks truck the beast's armor. Soon, they engaged it in close combat, and Kiln was forced to fall back. But, it was too late, as the beast had his attention now fixed on the boy. He successfully dodged one attack, which left the beast open. It was distracted by an electromancer. Kiln wasted no time. He rushed forward, and stabbed the beast in its exposed neck, sputtering its blood onto Kiln's garb. Moving back, the rest of the party was soon engaged in combat. The beast was surrounded. It swung its arms, knocking most of the party back, and dropping Kiln on the ground. Approaching once more soon after, the beast was involved with the rest of the party... or so it seemed. It jumped out from the crowd, pouncing on Kiln. It tried to bite the boy's neck, but missed and clamped its jaws on the boy's shoulder. The beast threw him to the other side of the room as it returned to engage the rest. The demon monster hunter came to the boy, carrying him to the corner with Rose, who had been wounded as well. The party engaged the beast, with Kiln struggling to get back in action. It was attacked from all sides, roaring out in pain and slow death. While it was fighting, the electromancer shocked its head with a lightning bolt. The beast cried out in pain, its brain and body fried from the inside out. It collapsed to the ground, dead. The group cut off his head, as Kiln managed to bandage himself. They brought its remains back to Holland, treating Kiln with bandages and potions along the way. The group received their pay, with Kiln receiving extra- a total of 2 moons for him. Upon regaining conciousness, the contractor who had sent them told Kiln that he would hire him as a monster hunter, if only he were older. The girl with the apple colored hair soon took Kiln to the inn, paying for a room in which he rested. Combat Stats Kills: 1 Litheel 1 footpad (with some assistance) 1 Polar bear (with considerable assistance) 1 Polar bear cub (with considerable assistance) 1 Gu'ortuk (with considerable assistance) Non-lethal victories: 1 bandit (with considerable assistance) 1 footpad 1 Tanisian hunter (in a duel)